desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Goodbye for Now
Goodbye For Now jest dwudziestym drugim odcinkiem amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 15 maja 2005 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisał Josh Senter, a reżyserował David Grossman. Opis Susan i Mike postanawiają zamieszkać razem. Nie podoba się to jednak Edie, która jest wściekła tym pomysłem. Na Wisteria Lane przeprowadzają się Applewhite'owie. Streszczenie Mike proponuje Susan wspólne mieszkanie. Ta z radością się zgadza. Zazdrosna Edie namawia pozostałe koleżanki na „interwencję” w tej sprawie. Susan przekonuje wszystkie, że jest szczęśliwa. Zach jest wściekły, że ojciec odszedł zostawiając mu jedynie liścik i kilka rzeczy, w tym nową rękawicę do bejsbola. Felicia znajduje w rękawicy ukrytą kartkę. Paul chce się spotkać z synem w czwartek o północy na stadionie. Felicia mówi o tym Mike’owi, mając nadzieję, że ten zabije Paula i tym samym zemści się za śmierć swojej przyjaciółki, Dierdry, oraz jej siostry, Marthy. Felicia daje mu też pamiętnik Marthy. Pamiętnik ten znajduje Susan, która zaczyna wątpić w Mike’a. Julie czyta jednak zapiski pani Huber i odkrywa, że w jej śmierć może być zamieszany Paul. Gabrielle odkrywa, że to Carlos podmienił jej pigułki. Odjeżdża, sugerując, że to nie on jest ojcem dziecka. Carlos śledzi ją do domu Johna i Justina. Sądzi, że Gabrielle ma romans z Justinem. Atakuje go i zostaje aresztowany. Justin jest gejem, a Carlosa powiązano z pobiciem montera kablówki (również geja). Grozi mu za to osiem lat więzienia. Carlos prosi więc żonę, żeby skłamała przed sądem, aby mu pomóc. Tom ma dość tego, że Lynette ciągle odwiedza go w pracy. Lynette spotyka się więc ze swoją dawną szefową i prosi, by zatrudniła Toma. Ta mówi, że poszukuje kogoś bardziej drapieżnego. Lynette proponuje więc Annabel, o którą to jest zazdrosna. Następnego dnia Annabel dostaje awans, na który wcześniej liczył Tom. Tom jest wściekły na swojego szefa. Ten mówi mu, że to Lynette zablokowała jego awans, mówiąc, że to zniszczy ich życie rodzinne. W efekcie kłótni z szefem Tom traci pracę. Bree odkrywa, że George wciąż się w niej duży. Zrywa znajomość. George włamuje się do jej domu i odkrywa pudło z „zabawkami” Rexa. Gdy później spotyka Bree w sklepie, mówi jej, że wszyscy wiedzą o jej łóżkowych „zabawach” z mężem i jego zdaniem Rex ma za długi język. Bree kłóci się o to z Rexem, który dostaje ataku serca. Mike atakuje Paula. Obsada Ciekawostki *Tytuł odcinka Goodbye for Now pochodzi z piosenki z filmu The Reds z 1981 roku, skomponowanego przez Stephena Sondheima. *Mimo pojawienia się w napisach, John Rowland (Jesse Metcalfe) nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. Również Preston Scavo (Brent Kinsman), Porter Scavo (Shane Kinsman) i Parker Scavo (Zane Huett) są przypisywani, ale nie pojawiają się, ale za to występują w usuniętej scenie na DVD. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 122. *Odcinek obejrzało 25,28 milionów ludzi. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Fiński: Luopumisen tuska *Francuski: Rien n'est éternel *Niemiecki: Hals über Kopf *Węgierski: Ég veled! *Włoski: Addio, per ora *Chorwacki: Zbogom, zasad Galeria de:Hals über Kopf en:Goodbye for Now fr:1x22 ro:Sezonul 1/Episodul 22 Kategoria:Sezon pierwszy Kategoria:Odcinki